I see you
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Artuš udělal krok k němu, hlavu hrdě zvednutou. „Dej mi jeden důvod, proč bych ti měl věřit." Artuš/Merlin, episode tag 3x10


„Ani se nehni."

Merlin potlačil zachvění, ale nedokázal zůstat na místě, příliš plný nervózní energie, příliš vyvedený z míry tím, jak snadno se dal chytit. Bezděky udělal malý krok na stranu, ani ne proto, aby se pokusil o útěk – koneckonců, kdyby chtěl opravdu utéct, vždycky přece mohl použít magii – ale proto, aby alespoň mírně ulevil napětí, které cítil v nohou.

Nabroušené ostří meče se mu pevněji přitisklo ke kůži na krku.

„Říkal jsem _zůstaň stát_ ," dostal ze sebe Artuš, tentokrát o něco ostřeji, jeho hlas chladný.

Merlin polkl a chtěl zvednout ruce, dlaněmi k Artušovi, jako mírové gesto, jenže pak ho napadlo, že by si to Artuš mohl vyložit jako pokus o to očarovat ho.

Aspoň tu nebyl Gaius. Merlin si nechtěl ani představovat, co by mu právě teď asi tak řekl. Nejspíš něco jako _jako bych tě stokrát nevaroval_.

Možná by prostě jen zvednul obočí.

„Nechci ti ublížit," řekl Merlin tiše.

Artuš zaskřípal zuby. „Jsi čaroděj," zavrčel. „Proč bych ti měl cokoli věřit?"

Merlin pokrčil rameny a najednou se cítil na těch sto let, na které vypadal.

Bylo to vtipné, vzít si tuhle podobu. Zezačátku se tím Merlin i docela bavil, pokud si odmyslel, že to dělá kvůli tomu, aby Gwen ochránil před Morganou. Mohla by to být opravdová zábava, kdyby to Merlin nedělal proto, že magie je zakázaná a on nemá jinou možnost dokázat, že je Gwen nevinná, než se vydávat za někoho jiného a vzít veškerou vinu na sebe.

Mohlo by to být zábavné, kdyby na něj teď Artuš nezíral, jako by byl Merlin ten nejhorší člověk na celém světě, a Merlin si musel připomínat, že ho má Artuš za někoho, kvůli komu byla Gwen odsouzena za používání magie. Artuš neměl tušení, kdo je Merlin doopravdy. Neměl možnost, jak by ho poznal, ne pod touhle maskou. _Merlin_ sám se jen sotva dokázal poznat, když se podíval do zrcadla, a neexistoval důvod, proč by v tomhle starém muži měl někdo hledat zrovna Merlina.

Ale přesto ho to neuklidnilo. Artuš na něj zíral, jako by ho nejraději zabil – a nejspíš by to i udělal, kdyby ho nepotřeboval pro přiznání, které osvobodí Gwen. Nemohl ho zabít, ale to neznamenalo, že nechtěl, neznamenalo to, že by to neudělal, kdyby měl příležitost. Artuš nebyl přítel magie. Nikdy nebyl, vychovaný k tomu, aby magii nedůvěřoval a aby nenáviděl každého, kdo ji používá, a Merlin si nebyl jistý, jestli je vůbec možné, aby se to někdy změnilo.

Třeba ne hned teď. Merlin nebyl dost bláhový, aby věřil něčemu takovému. Ale jednou, za pár let, třeba. Jednou, až pochopí, co všechno pro něj Merlin kdy udělal, až se na něj jednou pořádně podívá a pochopí, že Merlin dělal všechno jen pro něj, celou tu dobu. Od chvíle, kdy ho poznal.

Artuš udělal krok k němu, hlavu hrdě zvednutou. „Dej mi jeden důvod, proč bych ti měl věřit."

Merlin sklopil hlavu a dlouze vydechl. „K tomu, abys věřil, nemusíš mít vždycky důvod," zamumlal. Paže měl svěšené podél těla, a ramena mu klesla, jak se celý nahrbil, unavený. „Ne každý ti dá důvod. A stejně věříš."

„Nerozumím –" dostal ze sebe Artuš a v jeho hlase byla nejistota.

Merlin k němu vzhlédl. Artuš na něj nepřestával zírat, ale v jeho obličeji bylo teď víc zmatku než opravdového vzteku. Pořád ještě držel v ruce meč, připravený ani ne tak útočit, jako bránit se, kdyby to snad bylo potřeba, ale držel ho teď o něco níž a trochu volněji. Stále ještě se měl na pozoru, ale byl trochu klidnější, ne tak napjatý jako ještě před chvílí.

„Kdo…" zamumlal Artuš a dlouze, zkoumavě si ho prohlédl, jako by se snažil najít na něm něco známého, cokoli, co by mu pomohlo zařadit si ho, jenže mu to nešlo. Merlin se až příliš lišil od toho, jak vypadal normálně, na to, aby ho Artuš poznal, příliš starý a příliš bělovlasý, s tváří plnou vrásek a oblečením, které nijak nepřipomínalo to jeho.

„Tvoje oči…" Artuš potřásl hlavou, absolutně zmatený, a Merlin mu chtěl říct, ať se tím netrápí, nebo že má jenom příliš obyčejný obličej a podobá se spoustě stejně obyčejných lidí, ale Artuš mu k tomu nedal příležitost.

Oči se mu rozšířily a Artuš bezděky svěsil paži s mečem, tak neopatrně, že jeho špička se zaskřípěním přejela po kamenné podlaze. „Co –" dostal ze sebe a uhnul o krok zpátky. „Merline?"

Vypadal, jako by dostal něčím po hlavě, šokovaný, ale přesvědčený o tom, že má pravdu.

Merlin zamrkal. Jak mohl Artuš –

Hrdlo se mu stáhlo a srdce se mu rozbušilo, protože pokud ho Artuš poznal, pokud si byl tak jistý, že se neplete, jak se tvářil, pak byl Merlin odhalen. Artuš musel pochopit, že má Merlin magii a teď ho bude nenávidět, už ho nikdy nebude chtít vidět, pokud ho vůbec nechá naživu, a Merlin si nebyl jistý, co by dělal, kdyby se to stalo.

Mnohokrát přemýšlel nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby Artuš věděl o jeho magii. Kdyby se už nemusel skrývat. O kolik by byl jeho život jednodušší, kdyby nemusel lhát a plížit se kolem a čekat, až se nikdo nebude dívat, aby mohl něco udělat.

Ale nikdy si to nepředstavoval _takhle_.

Artuš zakroutil zmateně hlavou. „Jak je to možné?" zamumlal a nevěřícně na něj hleděl, bledý v obličeji. Očima pořád ještě pátral v Merlinově tváři, teď už ne po jeho identitě, ale po vysvětlení. Po pár slovech, která by mu pomohla pochopit, co se vlastně děje. Ale nezvedl už znovu meč, neudělal nic, co mu mohlo vypadat výhrůžně. „Proč bys to dělal? Proč bys –"

Merlina v očích zaštípaly slzy a on bez přemýšlení zvedl ruku, dlaní k Artušovi, aby mu ukázal, že mu od něj nic nehrozí, jenže Artuš sebou při tom pohybu trhnul, jako by dostal ránu, a Merlin si uvědomil, jak si Artuš takové gesto mohl vyložit.

Polkl. „Neublížil bych ti," řekl. „Nikdy bych ti neublížil. Ani jsem tě neočaroval. Chtěl jsem…" Dlouze vydechl. „Chtěl jsem pomoct Gwen, protože mi na ní záleží, a věděl jsem, že kdyby přistihli někoho jiného, jak se tě snaží očarovat, musel by ji tvůj otec zase pustit a –"

Artuš mu skočil do řeči. „ _Jak_ jsi to udělal?" zeptal se. Hlas se mu mírně třásl.

Merlin se na něj nedokázal podívat. Artuš nevypadal, jako by se mu chystal ublížit. Neměl vztek, nebo pokud ano, nebylo to na něm vidět. Ale zbraň se mu v ruce chvěla, jeho oči smutné, jako by se v Merlinovi zklamal tak moc, že to neuměl ani popsat.

„Je to…" Merlin zaváhal. „Je to postaršovací kouzlo. Můj obličej, tak, jak by mohl vypadat za padesát, šedesát let."

„Aby tě nikdo nepoznal."

Merlin pomalu přikývl. Jedna ze slz mu stekla po tváři a on se kousl do rtu, aby potlačil pláč. „Omlouvám se," zašeptal slabě. „Víš, že bych nikdy neudělal nic, čím bych ti ublížil. Nikdy. Ne vědomě."

Artuš pár vteřin mlčel. Byla to nekonečná doba, a Merlin tam stál a zíral do země a čekal, jestli se ho Artuš rozhodne vyhnat z Kamelotu nebo udat svému otci. Možná ho prostě nechá jít a nikdy víc se na něj nepodívá, nikdy už s ním nepromluví, nikdy mu už nebude znovu důvěřovat.

Merlin přesně věděl, která z těchto možností by bolela nejvíc.

Artuš ze sebe vydal nějaký tlumený, přidušený zvuk a udělal dva krátké, rychlé kroky k němu, jeho meč stále mezi nimi, špičkou k podlaze, jako by na něj zapomněl. Merlin se ani nepohnul, když Artuš zvedl volnou ruku k jeho tváři a dotkl se jeho brady. Artuš ho donutil vzhlédnout k němu, beze slova, a zatěkal pohledem mezi jeho očima, aby se přesvědčil, že Merlin nelže. „Vím," řekl tiše.

A potom jeho meč zazvonil o podlahu a on si Merlina přitáhl k sobě. Čelem se opřel o jeho tvář, jeho vlasy Merlina šimraly na spánku a jeho kůže hřála. Jeho blízkost byla takovou úlevou, po těch dlouhých minutách nejistoty, že se Merlin roztřásl po celém těle.

Věděl, že jednou dostane šanci mu všechno mu vysvětlit. Možná ne hned dnes. Ale jednou. A Artuš si ho poslechne a pokusí se mu porozumět, protože Artuš s ním teď stál uprostřed svých komnat, meč na podlaze u svých nohou, a držel ho, tiskl ho k sobě, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit, a třásl se spolu s ním, jeho slzy na Merlinově tváři studené, protože Artuš byl zklamaný a smutný a zmatený. Ale nepustil ho. A Merlin si byl jistý, že už ho nikdy nepustí.


End file.
